


Stung

by soongtypeprincess



Series: RanSid Gay Dads AU [5]
Category: Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Family, Family Feels, Gay Parents, Gay dads, M/M, insect bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Megan gets stung by a wasp!!





	Stung

**Author's Note:**

> Megan is 6, Kyle is 9
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Kyle and Megan were busy playing fetch with their dog, Bella, in the front yard when John pulled into the driveway. He had decided to get a head start on some research papers that his theology students turned in, and he didn’t want his entire weekend to be eaten up by paperwork. Besides, it was close to 5pm. Byron was coming over for dinner tonight, and John promised Sidney that he would help prepare the meal.

He wasn’t much on his husband’s way of eating, but he had to admit that Sidney made the best vegan mushroom risotto. John would be making the bread rolls and he couldn’t wait to see what was for dessert. He then realized that he had been so deep in grading papers that he had forgotten to eat lunch and his stomach started to growl.

He heard his children running toward him as he got out of the car. “Papa!” Kyle ran up to him and hugged him, while Megan wrapped her tiny arms around his leg and squeezed.

“Hey, Papa!” Megan shouted. “Wanna play with us?”

John looked down at his little ones and smiled as he gently pushed Bella off him. “Off, Bella,” he said and then turned to Megan. “I’m sorry, darlin’. I gotta help your daddy with supper. Go on in the backyard; ya’ll shouldn’t be playin’ near the street.”

“Okay!” Megan shouted as Kyle chased her to the backyard, Bella trotting behind them and barking.

John watched them chase each other around the old oak tree before heading into the house. He found his husband sitting at the island in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

Sidney looked up from his reading and grinned. “Welcome home,” he said as John leaned in for a kiss. “Coffee?”

“Nah, you know that gives me the jitters if I drink it this late,” John set his briefcase in one of the chairs at the breakfast table. He paused and sniffed. “Something smells good, baby,” he said.

“I made brownies,” Sidney told him as he continued to read his paper.

John spotted the fresh batch of brownies that had just been cut into neat squares and stacked on a red plate. He approached them as he licked his lips. “Mmmm, glory be…” he whispered, rubbing his palms together.

“Those are for dessert, mister,” Sidney scolded.

“Just this little one here,” John said. He picked the smallest corner square and bit into it. “Mmmm…oh Lordy, Sidney. These are delicious. I assume they’re vegan?”

Sidney gave him a sly grin. “Oh yes, honey, they’re vegan all right.” He folded his newspaper and crossed his arms, watching his husband. “Take another bite.”

John took two more big bites before the brownie was completely gone. “This is unbelievable. No eggs at all, huh?” He saw Sidney’s smug smile and asked, “What did you use to make them so moist?”

“Black beans.”

John coughed and laughed. “Beans?!”

“It’s a recipe I found,” Sidney shrugged. “Don’t say they’re gross after you just got done stuffing your face.”

“Oh, Sidney, you could’ve told me, at least,” John said as he poured himself a glass of milk.

“You think you would have eaten them if I—“

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Megan screaming and Bella frantically barking. John put down his glass of milk and followed Sidney out to find Megan on the ground holding her arm. Bella was sitting next to her licking the tears off her face.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Sidney asked as he knelt down to her. “Bella, stop it, girl. She’s okay.”

“Somethin’ bit me!” she bawled and Bella whined.

“A red wasp landed on her and stung her,” Kyle told them. “I think there’s a nest near the azaleas.”

John walked over to the bushes with his son. “Hellfire and damnation,” he said. “That’s a helluva nest. Come on inside before you get stung, too.”

They both hurried into the kitchen and John closed the patio door. He heard Megan screaming in the upstairs bathroom and he grabbed his pack of cigarettes. Kyle followed him as he ran up the stairs.

Sidney and Megan were in the master bathroom. He had placed her on the edge of the tub and was knelt beside her, wiping away the dirt on her arm to clean the wound.

John took a cigarette from the pack and proceeded to break it. Bits of shredded tobacco fell into his palm and he carefully poured them into a piece of toilet paper.

“What the hell are you doing?” Sidney asked,

“Tobacco helps wasp stings,” John replied. “My mee-maw used to use it on us when we got stung.”

“We’re not putting tobacco on our baby,” Sidney said. “Baking soda and water is better. You mix it up and it forms a paste.”

“Look, Sid. I’ve already gotten the tobacco out. We might as well.”

“You’re not gonna use any backwoods remedy that your snake handlin’ grandma used!”

Bella started barking over their yelling and Sidney shooed her out of the bathroom. She stood impatiently outside the door, but she obeyed Sidney’s command of “stay.”

“Mee-Maw was not a snake handler,” John declared. “My great-granddaddy was, but this works!”

“Stop arguing, please!” Kyle demanded. “What do we do? Is Megan gonna die??”

Tears started to stream down Kyle’s cheeks and Sidney cupped his face in his broad hands. “No, honey,” he soothed him. “Your sister will be fine.”

“Papa! It hurts!” Megan screamed, making Kyle cry more.

John picked up Megan and placed her on the sink counter. He pressed the tissue full of tobacco onto her arm as she wailed into his chest. “Go ahead and make that paste, Sid,” he told his husband in a gentler tone.

Sidney looked back at John and they grinned at each other. He took Kyle’s hand and led him downstairs. “Come on. You can help me, okay?”

Kyle sniffed. “Okay…” he murmured, wiping his nose. “Come on, girl,” he said to Bella, but the maternal pup stayed where she was, keeping a close watch on her little human.

As they got to the bottom step, the doorbell rang. “Oh, shoot!” Sidney exclaimed. “That’s your Uncle Byron. I haven’t even started dinner. Answer the door, please, Kyle.”

Kyle opened the door and Byron’s smile faded once he saw the child’s red face. “What’s wrong, champ?” he asked.

The child took a deep breath and replied, “Megan and me were playing and then she got stung by a wasp and Papa wanted to give Megan a cigarette but Daddy got mad because Papa’s grandma was a snake keeper and Megan won’t stop crying and I think she’s gonna diiiiieeee!!”

Byron stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He patted Kyle’s head as Sidney appeared with a small bowl of his baking soda paste.

“Did I come at a bad time?” he asked.  
\----------------  
Two hours later

John, Sidney, and Byron sat on the sofa with their bowls of spaghetti and red sauce. The television was tuned in to Turner Classic Movies and Bride of Frankenstein was playing. Kyle was lying on his stomach with his chin in his hands as he watched the movie, and Megan was beside him fast asleep with a Mickey Mouse band-aid on her arm.

Byron quietly set his bowl on the coffee table in front of him. “Thank you for dinner,” he whispered as he smiled at his friends.

Sidney sighed. “I’m sorry you walked into a disaster tonight.”

Byron chuckled. “Are you kidding?” he said. “This was our best yet. I am gonna take some brownies to go, though, before I head back to the station.”

John leaned forward to tell him about the secret ingredient in the brownies but he decided to bite his tongue. “Maybe next time we’ll have mac and cheese and fish sticks,” he quipped.

Byron laughed again and waved good-bye. He fluffed Kyle’s hair as he walked into the kitchen.

When he came back with his wrapped portion of brownies, he said, “By the way, Megan is passed out in her supper. Night.”

After Byron left, John placed his bowl on the coffee table and walked over to Megan. He bent down and started to giggle at what he saw. Megan was indeed sleeping, left cheek laying in her spaghetti.

John placed his hand over his mouth so his laugh wouldn’t get louder. He looked over at Sidney, who was trying to do the same.

“Give her a break,” Sidney whispered. “She had a hard day.”

John gently shook her awake. “Bug, come on now. Let’s put you to bed.”

She groaned when she rose to rest on her knees. She whimpered in frustration when she felt a warm tongue on her cheek.

Sidney gasped. “Bella, no! Back!”

Bella backed away after having cleaned the marinara from Megan’s face.


End file.
